A New Scar
by cringingstuff
Summary: Highschool reunions are difficult, especially grasping changing personalities. Yet Hermione doesn't find it too hard to accept Malfoy's pleasant return to her life and with need to change her current boredom, allows Draco's conniving ways to influence her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione was ridiculously comfortable on her burgundy couch, with her feet on the coffee table and a book in her hands. It was a Muggle love story revolving around the world of witches and warlocks and despite just how plain incorrect they'd managed to get it, the story broke her heart. She began what was the last paragraph of the novel, so she held her breath and blocked out the overwhelming silence of the apartment. She closed the novel and gave a squeal of joy, then glanced, self consciously around her. She had forgotten that there was no on there for the moment.

There was no lover in her life at the present time and her friends were all busy sorting out their own lives or looking after children. She felt like it was time for a change for her as well, but for what? She felt emotionless, everybody had made Ron out to be such an asshole for leaving her last year but she just stored the memories away and she moved on quietly. Now, loneliness was the only emotion she seemed to be able to identify. She stood up, a rug slipped off her and she began to pace. Her thoughts were unable to focus on one independent idea. The love story would replay on that little cinema of her brain but images of Ron, brought back by the genre, lingered somewhere too. Hermione abruptly stopped her pacing and grabbed her phone, unsure of whom she was going to call. She slowly went through the list and clicked one. As soon as she dialed she knew it was a bad idea, he would be busy; she hesitantly put the phone to her ear, "Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione, could I call you back in a second?"

"Sure…"

The phone was hung up and she sighed heavily. She searched around for something to do and began cooking soup. Finally, the phone rang.

"Hi, sorry about that…" Harry said, slightly out of breath.

"No worries, I was just wondering how life was," she said unconvincingly.

"Oh not bad, dreading this weekend though… despite Ginny's optimistic outlook."

"Oh? What's on this weekend?"

"Since when has Hermione Granger been unorganized? It's the school reunion, fancy dress."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah… lots of small talk, reminiscing… lots of people reminding me of the savior I am."

"Oh, that was definitely fake modesty."

"I'm kidding."

"Sure… well, I guess I'll be there if you all are," she can't believe what she just said.

Harry sighs, "I have to go, this place is havoc with the baby and you know…"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Hermione put the phone on the hook and got down on her knees in the middle of the kitchen. She put her head on the floor and shouted Fuck. She groans, not wanting to have to explain to the whole of her year level the details of her life. Then the soup began to boil, as did her stomach; she suddenly felt sick, tired and surrounded by noise and she remembered it was Friday; she had a day to buy a dress.

The shop door closed louder than she expected, causing her to jump and as soon as Hermione calmed down she heard it again. She spun around and came face to face with Goyle. He loomed over her like a giant and she was completely lost for words. Hermione wouldn't be able to describe Goyle as he had not changed one bit. He'd only gotten taller and a little less fat. She swallowed and briskly continued into the shop; Goyle did not acknowledge her in the least which she was absolutely grateful for until they were at the counter together. He put his cheap suit down on the counter next to Hermione's red dress and turned to face her.

"Her…" he started but couldn't finish.

"Hermione, seriously, you can't remember? You used to stand behind Malfoy as he insulted us at least once a day for the whole of our high school career." She wondered if he was playing dumb in order to act causal but decided that just wasn't his style.

"Oh, course," he muttered, "you going to that thing on the weekend?"

"Unfortunately," she boldly replied.

"Guess I'll see you there," he said as he paid and stumbled out of the store.

It immediately dawned on her that actual Hogwarts students would be at this gathering. In her mind they were previously blurs of evil, judging eyes with no personality. It was an enlightening experience that Goyle caused, she suddenly found herself re-evaluating the situation. She remembered the Gryffindor team, the parties in the dorm room, the adventures that they'd been on, the unity of the whole school. She was overcome with nostalgia of those days, despite the presence of You Know Who but as she exited the store and stepped out in the gloomy streets she knew this event would not be like their years before. However with every new thought her mind would change, soon in her mind there formed an image of the smirk and the pale face of Draco Malfoy and she decided that this could be a lot of fun.

In good spirits despite the bishop rain, she dropped by George's on the way home but she stopped herself just as she reached the door because it dawned on her that Ron could possibly be inside causing this to be an extremely awkward visit. Taking her chances, she knocked. George opened it quickly as if he were expecting her or just bored; she could understand that. Anyway, he was definitely surprised by her presence. He looked around the street to see if she was with anyone.

"Well come on in then!" He almost yelled.

Hermione laughed quietly and in contrast, she whispered, "Hi."

His house was small and cozy with only one floor unlike his childhood home. His girlfriend Claire was obviously out because there was something very odd about the house. The walls and the furniture were swirls of vibrant colours and they all seemed to move before your eyes. The ceilings were arches and domes but the floors hexagons and abstract shapes. George caught her intrigued stare and chuckled.

"The spell will wear off before she gets home don't worry, it's kind of wicked though don't you think?"

Hermione nodded, unable to disagree.

"So, how can I help you Ms. Granger?"

"There's a school reunion on Saturday night," she said, not exactly to the point.

"Tomorrow night…"

"Yes… and a lot of people I haven't seen in a very long time. Including, I might add, some of our lovely Slytherin chums."

"Ah, I believe I have just the right solution. Hang on a tick."

She calls out behind him, "I feel like I'm James Bond and you're supplying me with my gadgets."

"Who's James Bond?" George yells in reply and Hermione hits herself over the head.

He enters the room again, grinning like a madman. He tries to calm himself down first by committing to some small talk.

"So, what do you do again?"

"I work in potions research at the moment," she answered and added, "for medical purposes."

"That's right, that's right…" he was silent for a moment and then his voice started to boom, "Well! You have three choices! Number one, I've created a perfume which causes people to tell the blatant truth, fart a lot and dance extremely ridiculously all in one spray."

"Impressive."

"Number Two is great for a lot of parties like these because there will be a lot of people trying to be something that they aren't in order to impress past acquaintances and so on. This piece of chocolate causes them to have an epiphany so great, they will believe that they don't have to hide behind that mask anymore; they can show people who they truly are. You're probably thinking, 'What a sophisticated piece of chocolate' but if you really think deep, you'll understand that the result it is just as hilarious. I fed this to a guy once and he told his wife he enjoys cross-dressing when she leaves the house…"

George started to snigger nostalgically.

"They have Wizard Cross Dressers?"'

"Where have you been Hermione?"

"Watching Muggle TV…" She was slightly embarrassed that she was the one currently out of sync with Wizard culture. She realized that she had been spending too much time with her parents.

She changes the subject back, "And the third one?"

George shrugs and holds out some lollies, "I thought you might want a few of these, it makes people's ears into elves ears and turn bright purple... you know? And then they can't see it?"

He seemed to be a little bit bored as if he'd used it a few thousand times but then there was a solemn look on his face and she realized that Fred must have created these ones.

She thanked him sincerely and promised to call if they'd been useful.

The night of gathering, she arrived and had a very important realization, she had no date; she'd completely forgotten how vital that was in order to shift the awkward conversation away from her. She glanced around and found Draco Malfoy stopping in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs and was typically, unwilling to move out of everybody else's way. Soon, he'd had enough of being pushed around and stepped over to the side wear Hermione stood. Hermione couldn't help noticing that Draco looked less pale, menacing and devious as he stood there, seemingly confused, and rather handsome. Draco glanced to his side, noticing Hermione staring at him in his peripherals. He scowled at her and she laughed completely withdrawing her earlier remarks. Well not completely… as it changed to a dangerous smirk. She shook her head in disgust of herself.

Malfoy approached her, "Good evening Granger."

"Your manners have considerably improved Malfoy, although I'm not sure you've mastered the polite smile just yet." She smiled politely.

"Just shut up, I realized I didn't bring a date so I have no body to run away with when the going gets tough. Why the fuck am I here." He grabs the hair on his head stressfully and steams.

Hermione thought he was acting a bit different, she sensed more of an identity crises rather than the general hatred for human beings.

She sighed, "I understand completely, I believe we are both in the exact same predicament."

"I would ask you to be my date Granger, but oh wait, you're one of the exact people I would be avoiding talking to."

"Wow Draco, you've never avoided me before, actually you used to approach me and insult me every chance you got."

Draco was weary of Hermione; she wasn't as being as hostile as usual, although he hadn't seen her in years so he decides there must not be any point at the moment, until he provoked her. Obviously, he would try.

"So how's that pathetic red head of yours?" He smirks again.

Hermione groans and whispers to herself, "And it begins," she adds to Malfoy, "… no, not together, shut up," and storms inside.

Hermione struggled through the small talk at the start of the night, explaining over and over again that no, Ron had given her no real reason and her job was very rewarding. She watched their faces drop a little when she did not live up to their expectations. They thought she'd have so many accomplishments.

Later on in the night, Hermione was having fun without having to use George's backups but at last Malfoy and his body guards decided to step in and change it. Luna Lovegood, her hair literally and magically glowing gold, was telling them such a strange story that Hermione did not even know what it was about but all the strange creatures and words that she used had such the effect that she laughed along anyway. Harry looked over at Hermione from behind his beer, raised his eye brows and grinned; being with all his close friends again was a sedative unlike the anxiety he'd felt with the rest of the room.

It was then that Hermione noticed Malfoy over Harry's shoulder. His blonde hair was short and chaotic unlike his father's which, to tell the truth, relieved her. When he was the little evil boy he was in high school she'd always believed he would grow it long and adopt his father's ways, who she despised even more thoroughly than Draco himself. She looked down at her bag where that piece of chocolate was and wondered whether, even if she offered it to him, he would take it.

He shoved his way into their little circle so Ginny was knocked out and he grinned wildly.

"Hello Potter. Long time no see. Still soaking up that admiration I see, I believe they've asked you to make a speech. I just can't wait," he said sarcastically, but as if it pained him at that same time, like he was actually really dreading any kind of speech. He looked bored and slightly drunk.

"Oh, just shut it Malfoy, we don't want you here scum," Ginny, a now strikingly beautiful, thin and strong women, replied angrily and seemed to growl.

Harry looked over at her in complete admiration while Hermione was shocked; they were filled with more hostility toward him than he was back. She somehow felt it was wrong after everything that they'd all been through. Malfoy had turned his life around; he had been manipulated, his parents had divorced and we hadn't seen him in years. She saw his lips quiver slightly, not like he was going to cry, just because he did not want to fight back. Telepathically, she wanted to tell him it was okay, he did not have to fight back and somehow, he seemed to listen. Malfoy turned around and sat on a table by himself pretending to retie his shoe and judge all the people around him in the process.

Hermione excused herself and without taking notice of what the others felt, she went and she sat down next to him. She looked around the Great Hall and its mysterious ceiling, the same room she'd danced in, she'd eaten, she'd laughed, and she'd conspired. Nostalgia was definitely taking a great hold on her this weekend. But she pulled herself away from the sky as Malfoy was staring at her with one eyebrow raised and his lips screwed up to the right.

"How's not having a date working for you?" She asked.

He said sarcastically, "Absolutely fantastically Mudblood," he'd brought out the big guns – Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Want some chocolate?" She offered him the piece out of her bag.

"What? Stop doing this, it's creepy."

"What's creepy?"

"Nothing," then Draco shouted out to Goyle who trotted over.

"Eat this," Draco ordered him and broke off a piece, Hermione gulped.

Goyle chucked it in his mouth without a second thought and seemed to enjoy it thoroughly, licking his lips.

"Tastes good."

"Do you feel any different?" Draco asked.

"No… I do seem to..." He burps, "ah, no that's all," and he trudged away.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, nothing had happened but maybe this is just exactly who Goyle is; he doesn't have anything to hide. Malfoy looked Hermione straight in the eyes and popped the piece of chocolate in his mouth, in an unintentionally, seductively manner. It seemed like it took him forever to finish that small piece but when he did he sighed and smiled at her, a genuine smile. Hermione was caught off guard by this, like it was the first time in their entire history she'd seen him smile without its cause being of some personal gain from her misery. So she smiled back.

He leaned back in the chair, spreading his legs and groaned, "This place is amazing and it's been so long," he sighed, "How long has it been since you entered the Forbidden Forest?"

"Too damn, fucking long," Hermione said, accenting each word.

Draco _smirked_ and he _smirked _like he'd never _smirked_ before. Hermione wondered what the chocolate was doing inside of his head; whether Draco would have upped the insults otherwise. She somehow doubted that he would have, after all he did take that piece of chocolate from her hands and he must have known something was odd - who offers someone a piece of chocolate out of their bag when there is a bunch just down the table in a bowl? They'd both gotten into this situation by taking chances with each other. Hermione wanted to know who Draco really was after all this time and Draco wanted to see Hermione without the losers, Ron and Harry beside her and in front of her, completely ruining all respect he had for her.

Draco stood and fixed his suit. He turned to Hermione and offered her a hand. She took it and was lifted up off the seat. He began to walk towards the door, assuming that she would follow. Out of nowhere Ron stopped them in their tracks. He looked from Draco to Hermione and then back again in a confused manner. He mumbled a hello and then glared at Draco. Hermione had purposefully gone to George's house to collect some things that she could use on the Slytherin boys but Ron seemed just as good a target. Not because she wanted him back, not because he hurt her but for what he did next.

He looked Hermione in the eye and said, "I know it's hard to see me here but you don't have to hang out with this jerk just to avoid me."

She would have exploded if it hadn't been for Draco, who grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and turned her straight around. She shouted at Malfoy to let her go, and then turned around, taking the perfume out of her pocket and sprayed Ron straight in the eyes which seemed to hurt enough. Malfoy was so amused he burst out into fits of laughter just as Ron spurted out his biggest secret.

"Hermione, I still love you."

Hermione's eyes widened and she suddenly felt sorry for the pathetic man. She looked around, hoping that somebody would help her out; Malfoy just continued to laugh.

She found Lavender dancing somewhere close by and tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Soon, she had asked Ron to dance. Ron's face was red as he replied, "I don't want to, but I will as I just want to get away from here as quickly as possible." Hermione couldn't help chuckling to herself at this and at the thought of Ron dancing even worse than usual. She asked Malfoy if he wanted to stay and watch but he shook his head and he continued toward the door.

It was soon after they had left the castle that that the chocolate was finally making a difference. He was walking as if she wasn't even there, as if there was no one around and it was just him and the castle grounds.

Out loud he said, "I feel like running, can we run to the forest?"

Hermione nodded and felt as if the chocolate was wearing off onto her as well, she wanted to run and she didn't care what he thought. She started to walk faster and then quickened into a jog. Draco was surprised to see her so far ahead of him so he began to sprint to catch up. As they ran Draco brought out his wand and sent a flash of bright purple and gold light into the sky. Hermione couldn't help but join in; she began skipping and firing flashes of rainbow all around them as she spun her way to the forest. Draco watched Hermione in awe; her long thick brown hair was now messy and stuck to her face but she still looked elegant in her fitted and flowing, silk red dress. Her heels would sink in the grass with every movement but she still danced flawlessly. He sent up another flash just before they reach the forest and then caught Hermione as she almost fell over a tree root. Hermione laughed and felt out of breath, gulping as she looked up at Draco.

"Yeah, good idea," she mumbled, now slightly embarrassed but at least now there was someone here to cause it.

"You want to talk about what happened back there?" He was still sniggering slightly but at the same time he looked confused. He put her down.

Hermione couldn't help laughing herself, "No, I don't, it doesn't matter. He wasn't going to tell me anyway it was just the perfume."

"Well, yeah… I had assumed…"

"It's not like I love him."

"Yeah right, you two were going to get married weren't you?"

She laughed loudly and then stuck her hand over her mouth in shock; she was being cruel.

"No, no. I don't think so, thinking back now…"

Draco stood up and started walking deeper into the forest. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was following him.

"Since when are _you_ comfortable with walking through this forest?" she joked.

"Shut up Granger," he replied, "I'm not scared of anything."

Hermione wondered whether the chocolate was wearing off… he was obviously lying.

He muttered to himself, "Fucking know-it all."

She was honestly offended so she began to walk the other way. 'Unless he was fighting the chocolate of course… that could be possible,' she thought to herself.

Draco continued the way he was going but soon found himself falling into a ditch. He screamed out after Hermione and she ran to him.

"Draco, are you okay? Oh, you just fell over." She raised an eyebrow at his wide, frightened eyes and held out her hand to him. He said nothing.

"So what does that freaking chocolate do Hermione? I'm having the biggest psychological battle in history."

"Oh I doubt that very much Malfoy…"

"At first it was like, I can do anything I want! I don't have to sit here miserable… but then my mind told me it was okay to be scared, come on, let Hermione hug you," He scoffed at himself and his honesty, "And as if I was going to let myself do that…"

"This chocolate doesn't work as well as George told me it would…" Hermione says, slightly disappointed.

"Well Hermione, you've got your wish: me all alone to yourself."

Hermione coughed, "Please… I was only curious."

Nevertheless, Hermione was taken aback by his dangerous grin and embarrassingly, the way he was stretched out along the tree's thick roots with his back up against the tree. He was stretching his neck so the top of his head was against the trunk. All she could do to save herself was stare at that neck. She distracted herself, looking back over to the castle grounds but she couldn't make out the end of the forest. Suddenly behind them was a growl. As reflex Hermione's head turned fast to face Malfoy hoping he'd comfort her, but found him making a fist around a piece of bark as an attempt to calm himself. He failed miserably as he began to shake uncontrollably.

"Such a fucking coward," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Don't you dare call me a coward," Draco yelled and pointed his wand at Hermione's forehead. Hermione staggered back, his eyes were so intent and dark. But before Draco could hurt her an extraordinary animal pounced on him. It was blood red with icy blue eyes. It seemed like a panther but with feathers like a cockatoo on its head and the biggest and widest eyes you'd ever see. It clawed Draco across the face and then licked the blood playfully. Draco brought up his wand and shot it back with a blast, the animal coward and leaped away. As Draco came out of shock he started to yell but Hermione went and stuck her hand over his mouth. She used a simple spell to stop the bleeding on his face.

"Why didn't you help me?" He asked angrily.

Hermione stuttered, "I… it all went so quickly, one minute your wand was on me. Hey! Why should I have helped you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wasn't really going to hex you, idiot."

He put his hand to his face and winced.

"Sorry," she admitted, "Chocolate?"

She held out another piece and laughed.

"Why not," Draco said and took it. She was surprised; maybe once you knew what it did it wouldn't be able to effect you, the magic wasn't strong in the first place. But in time, it proved her wrong. Draco rolled over to look her in the eye.

He mumbled, "You're pretty." Then he passed out.

Hermione panicked and automatically grabbed her wand without knowing what she was going to do; she wasn't sure if the nurse was at Hogwarts at the moment. She decided to take her chances, she grabbed Draco's shoulders and apparated them to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Hermione woke up and began to panic. She didn't remember coming home last night; she had assumed she would wake up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She wondered if Malfoy was still there. She remembered how pale his face and the deep scratch on his check. She jumped out of bed and over to her cupboard to get ready. She would visit him and hope he would enjoy her company. She had so many things to work out; their night had ended so quickly and they seemed to get along but at the same time was it only because they both had nobody else? Malfoy could have been with Crabbe and Goyle she supposed but she had never thought of them as his friends, only as his accomplices. She heard a bang from lower in down in the building. Hagrid bounded up the stairs of Hermione's apartment block. She opened the door is surprise. Her head still hurt from last night and she wasn't sure she as ready for a serious conversation despite needing to know what was wrong with Malfoy. She hoped it wasn't her fault. Hagrid sat down on the couch.

"Well, your friend Draco will be out cold for the next week."

"That's horrible! What happened to him? It wasn't the chocolate was it; I'll kill that Weasley boy."

"Calm down, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sorry Hagrid, go on…"

She put her cup of tea on the table and sat down on the chair facing him. She realized that Hagrid wouldn't be the one telling her about Malfoy if it didn't have anything to do with that animal.

"So it was that panther, bird thing…"

"Yes, well… I have an idea of what it would be but could you describe it again?"

"It was red, a real bright and brilliant red and it was really sleek like a panther. It had huge bug eyes which you'd think would look really strange on a cat but it was quite beautiful. Oh and I can't forget the feathers on its head and tail. Oh and they were white, blue and black. I'd never seen anything like it before."

"Yeah, that's right. The one I'd seen was a kind of mustard colour with green feathers but I'd never seen one in the forbidden forest."

"How would it have gotten there?"

"I don't know Hermione. Magic?" He chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so tell me why he's unconscious."

"Oh right, almost forgotten. Well if it's a chatevol then…"

"A chatevol?"

"Yeah. They're pretty violent; they cut you up and suck your blood."

"Like a vampire?"

"Yeah… but they aren't dead and it's not all they live on, they just like the taste of it really. Apart from that they're vegetarian… "

"I see…"

"Normally, they only hurt other animals if they've been provoked though. That's what I've been told anyway."

"So somebody's trying to kill Malfoy?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Or just put him out of the picture for a bit." Hagrid said this with a side glance like I didn't really want to be discussing this.

"Hagrid… is that… Chatevol just going to live there now?"

"Don't see why not, they're quite cute little things. Maybe I'll introduce it to Fang."

"It's a cat…"

"You've got muggle parents, Malfoy's got wizard parents. I don't see the difference."

"They're completely different species! And me and Malfoy aren't friends…"

"Ron's here Harry," Ginny shouted upstairs from the Kitchen. Harry swooped down stairs to open the door; Ron barged in, sat down at the table and put his head on the wood.

"Not a good morning Ron?" Ginny sympathized, "You drank quite a bit last night…"

"I didn't actually; I hate my brother."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hermione sprayed me with this stuff that did weird things."

"Oh…" Harry and Ginny said sniggering.

"So you still love Hermione Granger…" Harry mentioned.

Ron's head shot up, "How did you know I said that?"

"Things get around Ron," Ginny said sternly, "So, what's the gossip?"

"I don't love her, that's ridiculous."

"Of course, completely out of the question," Harry joked.

"Okay, well… maybe I still like her a bit. After I left her I realized what I had given up but it was too late to get back then."

"It was never too late you idiot!" Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny, could Harry and I discuss this in private, guy to guy?"

"Fine!"

Ginny walked quickly out of the kitchen to go look after the baby in the next room.

"Harry, it's complicated. I don't want her back; I just said it because I had to."

"But you're not seriously going to go through your whole life loving her and not actually talking to her about it are you?"

"Of course not – maybe – I mean – it wouldn't be that wrong. It would probably be better for her and I'd probably get bored again."

"I never realized you had commitment issues."

"I don't have commitment issues, you have commitment issues."

"Wow… really? No, I'm just married and have a baby."

"Okay, you have non-commitment issues. That's a real issue, you're way too young. 25, come on Harry…"

"Ron…"

"Sorry Harry but I think I'm going to go and sort my head out."

"Good Luck with that."

Ron began to walk away from the house to his favourite pub. It was old and wooden and the bartender was amusing. Most of all though, the pub was always quiet; this probably meant it was going out of business which was a bad thing but for the time being it was his favourite place to brood over life. He entered the pub, ordered a butter beer and started to read the Daily Profit; it was mostly boring. He told himself he was going to have 20 minutes to not think about Hermione and then he would have to begin to figure things out. It was as he was skipping to the comics at the back of the paper he realized that he wasn't alone in the pub. There were a couple canoodling in a corner and it horrified him. How dare they break his silence with their giggling? The bartender caught Ron glaring at the two.

"The blonde came in at about 12. She was furious, started complaining to me about how her boyfriend hadn't invited her out to some party and that he'd stood her up today then that other chap over there swept her off her feet… with vodka," He chuckled.

Ron took another look at them and realized he knew both. The guy stroking her blonde hair was none other than Gregory Goyle. The blonde was harder to put his finger on but realized she was secretary at the ministry. He suddenly groaned, she was the last person he wanted to see; she was more annoying than Moaning Myrtle. Her name was Amanda and she'd conned Malfoy into dating him a couple of weeks ago but he came crawling back to his office after he dumped her a week later. Ron laughed out loud at Malfoy's misfortune, she was obviously still deluded.

He suddenly remembered last night; Draco had left the party with Hermione. 'He couldn't have actually _left_ with her could he?' Ron fretted. He got up quickly and apparated to Hermione's door step. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He was suddenly furious at Malfoy.

Hermione entered the hospital wing and walked quickly to the side of his bed. His eyes were still cold, he was pale and the scratch was still a deep red. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching and then she stroked it. She didn't know what she was there for but she did not want to leave. She opened her bag and got out a book. She started reading and occasionally looked over at the boy she used to despise so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to white washed walls.

"Hermione?"

A book lay on the bed side table and there was a seat facing him on an angle. He stared at the chair; he'd been in hospital before and there hadn't been a chair right beside him ever before.

"Hermione?" He called a little louder.

'What are you doing Draco? She's probably not here and why do you need her anyway?' He consoled himself. He put his hand to the cheek that animal had clawed and felt along the line. That would probably scar.

The nurse came in, in a hurry.

"Thomson told me you'd woken," She motioned to the painting on the far side of the room of a man with a pipe who was smiling at him. Draco scowled at the man and turned to face to the nurse.

"Whose book is that?"

"Hermione Granger's darling, she's been in everyday for the last week," She put her hand to her mouth and gasped, "She asked me not to tell you that…"

Draco smiled and then his eyes widened, "What? The last week?"

"Darling, you've been out cold for a while now and there was nothing we could do, just wait for it to wear off."

"What to wear off? A spell?"

"Well it was the cat…"

"Oh, right. Can you contact Granger, wait. Don't contact her… um, that would be stupid."

The nurse smiled at him graciously and nodded, she added that there was nothing else wrong so he was free to leave whenever he felt like it. He jumped out of bed, ready to apparate home but decided to take her book first.

* * *

Hermione was walking Luna's pet down to the park because she was out of town. It was strange as she couldn't even see what she was walking, although the leash hung in the air as it would if it was around a dog's neck. Occasionally she would hear a squealing noise which she thought might be the animal. She saw Neville across the road and stopped to chat. He would look down at the animal wearily hoping it would not bite.

"So did you hear about that scandal?"

"What Scandal?"

"Amanda ditched Malfoy for Goyle. Malfoy must feel so embarrassed."

"Who's Amanda? I didn't even hear that Malfoy was going out with anybody. He didn't bring her to the reunion."

'Well, it's just what I've been hearing."

"Uh huh… that's pretty rotten though isn't it? Stealing someone's girlfriend while they're in hospital… hey you don't think that Goyle would have injured Malfoy just to steal his girlfriend would you? That would be pretty ridiculous right?"

"She's pretty hot…"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Just saying Hermione. I watched them walk down the street the other day and he would glare at everyone around him as she tagged behind him. Everyone on the street would step back in fear and depending on who you were; admiration or disgust. It was almost… like he'd become Draco Malfoy."

Neville gave her a devious glance and then they parted ways. Hermione knew that she was onto something but there must be something that she was missing. They couldn't possibly be fighting of her the secretary; it had to be something deeper than that. She continued to walk along with the invisible pet and she tried to think of any situation where Goyle had shown even the slightest hint of intelligence and could not find one. 'Oh come on Hermione, nobody can be that stupid. Stop being cruel,' she thought as she entered the park.

* * *

Malfoy barged into his office building to find Amanda gleaming at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, Malfoy; you're dead to me."

"Okay…"

He took the elevator up the 4th floor and knocked before he entered his boss's office.

"Sal, what's the news?"

"You've been moved to a different case."

"Excuse me?"

"A different case," he repeated.

"I heard you but why? I was in hospital; this is the biggest one of the year. You have no idea what it means to me to finish this."

"Well I'm sorry Malfoy but we gave it to Goyle who stepped up while you were away."

"Goyle…"

"And sorry about Amanda."

"Amanda, what?"

"You can leave now."

Draco stepped out of the office and walked straight into Goyle's office. He glared at him while Goyle smirked. Draco didn't feel like talking so he apparated right then.

* * *

"Hermione open the door!" Malfoy shouted and heard running inside the apartment.

She opened the door, "When did you get out of hospital?"

"This morning," he walked into her apartment with her still standing at the door.

He continued to ramble, "What the hell is going on? Why do people think I'm still with Amanda and why have I lost the job I was working on? How did I lose a week of my life and why did you leave your book at the hospital? That was pretty careless Hermione, fucking hell; you're supposed to organized and neat and shit."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled, "Calm down," into his face. He did what she said.

"People don't think you're with Amanda because they think she left you for Goyle. I don't know about your job but…"

"Goyle stole that too. Not that he stole Amanda; I dumped her like a week… two weeks ago."

"Okay, so basically, I believe that Goyle put you into hospital in order to ruin your life and your reputation."

She put water on the stove as Malfoy looked around her apartment. It felt extremely homely. He sat down on the couch. Why did he come to Hermione just now?

"Oh and here's your book", he said reaching into his pocket.

"Thanks Malfoy."

"I'm going to go and kill Goyle."

"Oh shut up Malfoy and be reasonable for once."

"You're not the one here who lost a shit load of money."

She came and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Is there anything else he could take away from you?"

He stared blankly into her wall and said quietly, "I have nothing else. The last time anyone saw me was with you Hermione, they'll think I've gone soft."

The room was filled with silence yet again. Hermione nervously touched his arm and snuggled in beneath it in order to comfort him. He looked down at her and then kissed her cheek.

"We could ruin him," Draco suggested to her in the deepest and unforgiving tone.

A chill went down her spine. "I couldn't possibly help…"

"Suit yourself, Hermione," He stood up leaving her cold and alone on the couch.

"Wait," she said.

Darco spun around and that dangerous smirk was back. It made her breathe heavily.

"I guess I have nothing better to do and I am pretty damn smart."

"And conceited," he added.

She smiled back at him as he stretched out his hand to help her up. She took it.

"You can't possibly plot against someone in a room like this. We're going to need to go to mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione paced around his gloomy bedroom that autumn afternoon as Malfoy lay with his eyes shut and his hands behind his golden hair. He wore a dark shirt and skinny jeans and he was definitely in shape. Hermione stopped at his window and stared out at the fence. She groans.  
He opened one eye to look at her and then closed it again. He looked so sweet lying there but she'd rather leave if he was going to sleep.

She clapped in his face, "Malfoy! You're the sinister one, think of a plan!"

He mumbles, "You think of one."

"I don't know anything about Goyle!" She hits him over the head.

"Hey! I don't either really," he chuckles. She started poking around his messy room.

"Do you have any real friends Draco Malfoy? Or just a bunch of Slytherin's who follow you around."

"The latter."

She sighs, "I'm going outside."

She leaves his room as he sits up, beginning to object. She walks through the manor, down the bare halls to the enormous backyard. It was beautifully done up with roses and tulips. She stepped off the veranda and lay on the grass. The clouds were getting dark but she kind of hoped that it would rain on her.

Malfoy followed her outside, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Lying on my grass…"

"Well it doesn't seem like I need to explain anything to you. You're quick as a whip."

Draco joined her and suggested, "Obviously he wants power right? So, we just take it away from him."

"So you win your job and your gal back?"

"My girl?"

"Ammmanda"

He shuddered, "That girl is impossible to deal with. Amazingly attractive but seriously…"

Hermione laughed and rolled over so she was next to him. She stared into his eyes, "You want to go get some coffee?"

He nods and doesn't say a word. He just follows her out of the garden, watching her hair bounce and he gazes down at the ass hidden by tight jeans. He looks away, thinking he'd violated her. He'd never thought that before…

* * *

The coffee shop was crowded so they ducked into a corner. Unfortunately, they were noticed. Blaise approached Malfoy menacingly but then he lightened up once he'd past the crowd.

"Haven't seen you around for a while Malfoy. Hello Granger," He sneered.

"Same to you Zabini."

"The boys and Pansy are going down town tomorrow for a bit of fun, are you in?"

"Who's going?"

"Myself, Marcus Flint, Lucian Boyle, Adrian Pucey and Pansy; same as always. Oh, except Goyle will be there."

"Why?" Draco snapped.

"Draco, where have you been? He's a real Slytherin now; he's not such a weakling anymore. Last week he threatened a girl for accidently bumping into him. A bit psycho I know but the other boys admire him. So you coming?"

"No thanks Blaise."

"Suit yourself, have fun with Granger," he mocked.

Draco replied boldly, "I will"

After Blaise had left they both sat down at a table and Hermione joked, "Naw, Draco's lost his posse."

"Shut up. I don't need one."

* * *

They returned to Hermione's without apparating. Hermione said that she wanted walk.

"Hey Hermione," Draco whispered, "What happened to Weasley being in love with you?"

"You know what, I haven't seen him since."

"I think you should talk to him."

Her head shot up, "Why?"

"Don't you owe it to him?"

"What the hell Draco? I kind've liked being friends with a Slytherin boy. Now you've gone all Griffindor on my ass."

"I just don't want Ron to come looking for me to hex."

"Coward."

"Remember the last time you called me a coward, Granger," He shot her an evil look.

"Yeah, you got pounced on by a Chatevol."

"A chatevol?"

"Don't worry."

He stopped her in the street and just smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Did it feel weird calling me a friend a moment ago?"

"Did it feel weird hearing me call you a friend a moment ago?"

"I asked first," he smirked at her and she felt weak at the knees.

She shook her head.

He pulled her in by the hip and kissed her on the lips.

"Did that feel weird?"

She smiled at him and shook her head again.

"I've yet to admit my infatuation with the enemy to my friends though."

She couldn't believe she'd just called what she felt an infatuation. It was either nothing like that and more of just a curiosity with him or it was so much more. She blushed and quickened her pace as she reached her front door. She put the key in and stood around the corner, swearing to herself for the moments before Draco entered the room.

* * *

Ron sat in the pub next to harry. They drank butter beers and ate peanuts in silence. Ron stared at a poster behind the counter of a famous Qudditch player swerving through the sky. It was hypnotic. Harry occasionally glanced over at Ron to see what he was doing, but nothing had changed in the last half an hour.

"So have you made a decision?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell her I love her again, properly."

"Oh great, you could have told me. Get on with it then."

"Not now you idiot! Wow, that would be romantic; I'd probably apparate in on her and Malfoy – most embarrassing moment of my life. I'll do it at that work party that we're having, what's it for again? Goyle finishing that case? I don't understand what the big deal is but Sal does jump on any chance to throw a party right? Remember that time he threw a party because it was your birthday? 22nd birthday? Come on Sal… everyone is over parties for Harry Potter. What about my birthday?"

"What did you say about Malfoy?"

"Remember the last time you saw her."

Harry's eyes opened, "She'd sat down next to Malfoy." He screwed his face up in disgust, "I don't even want to call her."

* * *

"So Hermione, have we got anywhere with this sabotage project?" Malfoy called from the door.

"Way to change the subject Draco," Hermione said, accidently out loud. She cursed, not really wanting to go back to the other subject.

"You ran off Hermione, I didn't think you wanted to continue that subject."

"I don't."

"Okay then."

Hermione's mind was then preoccupied at what Malfoy was thinking about. She tried to read his eyes by gazing into them intently but trying not to let him notice.

"Well…" She began, "You mentioned a work party correct? All you would have to do is rock up with a really hot date that is willing to respond to your every wish and I don't know, get him really drunk so he embarrasses himself when he's up on the stage."

"That seems way too simple… but yeah alright and then we'll go from there. Alright, really hot date. I guess I can ring up someone. How about instead of getting him drunk you use some of that perfume you used on Ron? Magic makes things so much easier."

"You'll ring up…. Oh, yeah, of course. I can do that." She tried to disguise her shock, "You never were very original with your insults and plans in high school anyway."

Was she really that unattractive that Malfoy wouldn't want to take her to the party? She could dress up… she could dress up really good. He'd never seen her when she went all out. Maybe she should tell him, she thought, that she would be the perfect choice. No, she wouldn't be the perfect choice, how could Malfoy trust her to do everything he says, she'd probably screw it up. Her heart beat furiously and as if she thought that he could see it, she turned away and walked to the stove to start preparing dinner.

"We'll have to spray right before he goes up to make a speech because then he'll have no idea what's going on and he'll have no way of avoiding the truth coming out. Which is of course that he's a douche. Right?"

Hermione hesitated, "Right."

"Well… I better get going. Remember you're going out with me tomorrow night because I ditched those other losers."

She smiled slightly. 'He still cares about me', she thought

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this isn't confusing. Sometimes you think that you put something down on the page but you missed it. It is supposed to be pretty chaotic. By the way, to those actually reading this, thanks… the two reviews I've had made my day.

Chapter Five

"Thank you so much for babysitting tonight Percy!" Ginny shouted as she was whisked out the door by Harry.

Once they were outside Ginny felt she could finally breathe. The silence was so peaceful.

"I can't believe Percy is babysitting our child!" Harry mumbled as he put on his coat.

"Seriously Harry, he's my brother and I bet he'll mold James into the most responsible little baby that anyone has ever seen in the few hours he's spending with him."

"If this night leaves James an uptight wanker, I'm blaming you."

"Harry! That's horrible! Why are you so full of angst anyway? I haven't seen you like this since you were going through puberty," She mimics Harry, "Whhhhy doo I haveee to be the savvior, I donn't want to be special and popular annnnd famous!"

Harry laughs as Ginny apologizes with a smile, "I'm just angry because I haven't heard from Hermione in a week, she hasn't contacted Ron at all and she's been hanging out with Malfoy. I believe my angst is justified."

"You can't know that until you talk to her Harry."

They'd only been standing outside of the door of their house while they talked, getting prepared to dive into one of Sal's boring parties.

Percy pokes his head out their front door, "If you're just going to stand there you may as well come inside."

"No no Percy, we're leaving," Harry assures him and grabbed Ginny's arm.

* * *

Ron rushes around the house looking for a suit, a nice one, not one of usual ones; he wants to look respectable when he is the most vulnerable.

He talks to himself, "Do I have to bring a date to this party? I wouldn't have to would I, since I'm going to tell Hermione I love her… that would be a bit stupid if I was actually at the party with someone else. Or maybe I don't want to look like it would be the worst thing in the world if she shut me down. And I don't want to look like a loner all night… and she's probably going with Malfoy… oh what the hell, how would I even organize I date this late."

He finally found some black socks and ran out the door while buttoning up his jacket. He combed his hair with his hands and straightened his tie numerous times.

* * *

Hermione wears a strappy yellow dress with her hair down and sits with faultless posture at her kitchen table. Draco knocks slowly on her door.

"It's unlocked," she says calmly.

Malfoy is energetic, seizing upon the moments before their plan has taken action to replay his imaginings of it.

"I found the perfect girl. Clarrisa Vice. She's a stunning, pure blood, Slytherin girl, slightly stupid, but, "he pauses, "She's always found Goyle quite repulsive, and so she's pretty perfect for the operation."

He sat down next to Hermione, extremely proud of himself. He kicks back and raises his eyebrows, waiting for a response. She just stares at him for a moment.

"I don't think I can do this Malfoy," she said quite coldly.

Malfoy frowned, "What? Come on, of course you can! You can do anything." He touches her hand.

Hermione pulls her hand away. She definitely did not feel like embarrassing Goyle when Malfoy was just as bad as him.

Malfoy sighed, "Okay, think of me as Harry Potter and Goyle as Voldemort. Come on Hermione!"

"You _do_ have a scar," she chuckled, "But that's completely different!"

She began to smile. His belief in her was too much to handle, she felt like she would follow him anywhere. 'Get a grip of yourself Hermione; soon you'll be just like all of Malfoy's other followers.'

"Okay bad example," Malfoy admitted, "But please. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else and especially not by myself."

"Alright Maallllfoy. But only because you're too much of a coward with no heart to be able to pull off anything by yourself."

She led him out of the room but not before he could stop her. He put his forehead against her, "If this is about me not taking you to the party, I know you would never be able to act as shallow as I need you too. That's a compliment." He kissed her, longer than he did last time and he left.

Hermione closed the door and put her back to it. She slid down the door and tried to slap herself. She felt confused, joyful and sick all at once and kind of felt like rolling around the floor but for one, that would look ridiculous, even to herself and two, she couldn't get her dress dirty. She needed to look at least equally beautiful as this chick Clarrisa.

* * *

The party started, Harry was shouting everyone drinks while Ginny marveled over her friend's dresses. Draco entered, much to Harry and Ron's surprised with a thin, dark haired girl who hung on his arm. Harry looked across the room at the work partner he despised, Lucian Boyle, and found him gawking over her short dress. He shared looks of respect with the men around him and walked to greet Malfoy, who strutted in with his cold and classic Draco smirk. Hermione's friends suddenly felt dumb, as if their suspicions were suddenly redundant. Ron was filled with confidence. He looked across the room and noticed that somehow Hermione had slipped in without him realizing. She was beautiful. Malfoy had no idea what he was missing out on. Hermione caught Ron's gaze across the room and raised her hand slightly, as to say hi. Ron joined Harry who supplied him with a Butter Beer. He would wait an hour to acquire the courage.

Hermione sipped her champagne and conversed with Luna about her trip to France. She looked over at Malfoy who looked much more tense than she'd ever seen him before; she doubted anybody else noticed though, they were all too busy looking up Clarrisa's dress. She realized she staring, so she turned around until she was face to face with Marcus Flint; a boy with a constant snarl and a lazy eye. He actually looked a bit drunk already. Fancy that, having pre-drinks for a work function.

"Yes?" Hermione said politely as he stared her down.

He touched her hip and whispered, in an attempt to be seductive, "Can I get you a drink?"

Ron glared at the boy, wanting to go over and punch him in the nose but he held himself back. It was rash actions like that which would mean he would lose Hermione forever.

On the other hand, Draco Malfoy walked straight up to Marcus and snapped, "I think you've had too much drink, that's Hermione Granger you're hitting on, not one of your skanks."

Flint smiled deceitfully and put his hands in the air as to surrender, "Malfoy, I've never seen you look more like your father."

Malfoy growled, "What."

Flint ignored him, "But you better hold onto this one, she's a pretty damn smoking…_ skank_."

Hermione, who had just been watching, stepped out and slapped Marcus Flint across the face. She then stormed off.

"Hermione!" Malfoy called after her laughing.

She turned around.

"You're not having second thoughts again are you Hermione?"

"Only about how as you reassert your power among your "friends", you're committed to them and you won't ever be with me."

She walked away from him as his face dropped rapidly in shock.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The moment was approaching fast; Hermione checked her bag to make sure she had the perfume. She had a full bottle of the stuff as she'd only used one spray on Ron; she suspected this one bottle would keep her going for a lifetime's worth of pranks.

She approached Goyle who was glaring at Malfoy intently. Hermione looking from Goyle to Malfoy and then back again.

"If you hate him so much, why are you just standing in the corner avoiding him? Why not use some witty remarks to bring him down rather doing all of this behind his back?"

Goyle was taken aback by her forwardness, "Malfoy has had years of practice destroying people with his remarks. I'm no match for his skill."

"You're right there; he does have a way with words. He kind of seems like the epitome of a Slytherin leader right now, doesn't he? Who knew all you would have to do is date a hot chick and act shit to all the people you're friends with."

"It's more than that Hermione Granger. It's more than that; he has that look, the same one his father used to do which wields so much power and ambition. And he knows how to lead that pack of morons, never letting them get out of line. He's an ever-present, evil mentor."

Hermione started to laugh, "God Goyle! You're just jealous, he's not that great. Actually, that didn't even sound great."

"He's actually a pretty good guy too when the time comes round, me and Crabbe were the ones he'd tell everything to in those years, mainly because he knew we weren't smart enough to use any of it against him."

"And what changed this time…Gregory?"

"The chocolate."

"The choc… Oh, this is all because…."

Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was watching her closely. She watched Malfoy put his arm around Clarrisa and she felt a jolt of pain through her chest. Malfoy looked back again and caught her gaze, he smiled genuinely and sadly.

Goyle continued, "It just gave me the courage to bring him down, to not be in the shadow of Draco Malfoy any longer. To be the Slytherin I was born to be."

"You don't sound to evil to me, to be honest," Hermione said truthfully.

Goyle's head snapped to look Hermione in the eye. He gave her threatening glance.

"I am not a weakling," He said grimly.

Hermione stared around the room nervously. She remembered Blaise's remark about how he was psycho and right now she wasn't going to dispute that.

"Hi, could I just jump in here, Hermione could I talk to you?" Ron said nervously. He clasped his hands together repeatedly and scratched his head.

Goyle shuffled away.

"Sure Ron," She sighed, "This party just keeps getting more interesting doesn't it?"

Ron gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm just going to say it all bluntly Hermione."

"Okay Ron, go for it." She looked over at Malfoy again.

"Well… you know the other night at the reunion."

"Yes Ron?"

"Well Harry made me see that… well…"

Hermione noticed Goyle getting ready to make a speech, he motioned to Sal.

"Ron, hold on there is something I need to do."

"No Hermione I need to say this."

"Just spit it out then Ron!"

"I have horrible commitment issues I know, but I do still love you."

"What?" Hermione stopped stressing, "Ron, you don't love me, you only think you do, hold on a moment."

Hermione ran away leaving Ron standing alone. She ran up behind Goyle and hoped that if she sprayed him on the back of the neck that it would work. She sprayed it twice and the man didn't even seem to notice. He was sweating too much; he didn't look like a public speaker. Hermione went back to Ron.

"You were saying? Oh, that's … umm, Ron. History would just repeat itself, you know that," She sympathized.

"I know Hermione; I just thought that you should know," He smiled. He was still her friend.

"Well right now, I'm trying to figure out Malfoy and what exactly I'm doing at this party. I think I'm going to explode of frustration. But the one thing I do know is that we will never work Ron."

Ron seemed to ignore everything she said except of one confession, "MALFOY? So it's true!"

"Shutup!" Hermione said as Goyle began to speak behind her. She swung around and glared at Ron.

Malfoy came up behind her and he touched her hand softly. She gulped and pulled away.

He whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." She didn't move a muscle, her eyes were on Goyle.

He grabbed the microphone as he let out a fart. Everyone sniggered. Hermione wished that George could be here to watch it.

He started, "I hate public speaking… I hate it and I don't know what to say because I didn't even do half of the case. So everyone just have a great time and don't drink too much." He looked straight into the eyes of Marcus Flint and laughed. He gave the microphone back to the DJ and went straight to the food.

Hermione and Draco were shocked. He hadn't embarrassed himself.

* * *

Hermione turned and fled from the room. She cursed as she retreated to a hallway and attempted to process everything that had just happened.

Malfoy entered the hallway.

"Hermione, you're incredibly intelligent. Can you explain to me where exactly this leaves everyone?"

She sat down, "I'll tell you. All you had to do is assert your power within the group, namely without me and you got what you wanted and then Goyle didn't have the guts to retaliate. My friend's hate you and your friend's despise me. So basically, it leaves us in two separate Hogwarts houses. Forever. Goyle didn't get hurt, just me."

Malfoy was silent; he just watched Hermione as her lips began to tremble. He sat down next to her.

"And me," He added.

She turned her head and moved his blonde hair from his eyes. She bit her lip.

"What are you going to do then Draco?" She asked trying to mimic his famous smirk.

"For now…"

He kissed her passionately and held her toward him, swing her legs over so she was sitting on his lap.

"What is going on?" Somebody yelled from the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was a miserable, disenchanting day. Hermione's curls were soaked and stuck to her face, and she clutched her jacket tight to her. When she'd agreed to meet Harry to chuck around a quaffle, this was not the kind of day she had had in mind. It was a week since the party but she wanted it to be longer, each day was harder than last. She told herself it was the night of mistakes and Malfoy wasn't right for her at all. She had told him.

"_That wasn't enough and you know it."_

She had walked out of there with her head held high but at the same time, desperately clinging to the memory of that moment of passion which dug itself deep into her past with ever minute forward.

She approached the oval, not a Quidditch stadium in the least, but it was nice. Harry was waiting for her on a bench close to where she arrived, holding two broomsticks.

"Hey Hermione, I haven't seen you in a while but I'm glad you're back," He said.

"I was never gone Harry, I was just preoccupied, I didn't have to see you all the time because I wasn't as lonely and bored as I usually was," She said emotionlessly.

She grabbed a broom and started walking out onto the pitch. The rain had cleared but it was still dark, there would be more to come. Harry felt guilty, he ran after her.

"Harry, that night could have ended worse, I could have ruined somebody's reputation completely. That's not me Harry."

He touched her shoulder, "But it was fine," He started to laugh, "But you should have seen your face when I walked in on you and Malfoy."

He saw a flicker of a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're not actually with him, now that was the best thing that came out of that night. You remembered who you really were Hermione; not Draco's girlfriend."

'He's not horrible," She mumbled.

Harry didn't hear but shot up into the air above her. She followed him and they hovered face to face. Harry was a lot smoother on his broom but Hermione kept up.

"What did you say," Harry yelled over the wind, throwing the quaffle to her.

"I said, he's not horrible," She replied, throwing it back.

"You're telling me right now, he isn't sitting around with his friends talking about how much he hates us?"

Hermione laughed, "Actually, I think they'd have better things to talk about don't you?"

Harry laughed to, "I can't imagine what they would talk about but you know what I mean. He hasn't changed Hermione."

"It's just a façade," She yells, "It's just a façade."

She tried to convince herself as she said it.

"Prove it Hermione. I'll believe it when I see it."

He flew through the air around the oval and Hermione began to chase him.

After a while, Hermione flew down to the ground. It had started to rain again. There day finished with the words:

"For someone who is meant to be so good and pure; you're pretty unforgiving."

* * *

Hermione decided to swallow her pride and she found herself at Malfoy's doorstep. It was kind of like in a movie; she was wet and probably looked like she'd run all the way across town just to see him. She knocked and then looked away in fear. He would be so angry at her for leaving him like that.

He opened the door and she held her breath. He looked tired and run down. He just stared at her for a bit and then he sighed and smiled.

"I knew you would be back," He said, "I'm irresistible."

"Oh please," She said walking into his house.

She sat down in his study on a leather couch.

"You look horrible."

"As do you," he said quickly.

"But you haven't been out in the rain," She protested.

"Yeah, quite the opposite, just stuck in here… for days."

They were quiet for a bit.

"So," Draco began, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Are you evil?"

Draco laughed, "Only a little bit."

He paced the room, not nervously but thoughtfully.

"Now, I have a question for you Hermione."

"Fire away Malfoy."

"Why did you continue to visit me in hospital?"

She thought about this for a bit, "I guess, you were mysterious; there seemed to be more to you that I wanted to figure out."

He laughed.

"But I only came here to say that I'm sorry," Hermione jumped in.

She got up to leave.

"Hermione, come on." He said as she looked at the wet mark she'd made on the couch and tried to dry it with her bag.

"What do you even want from me Malfoy? Why all the sudden interest? It was pretty sudden wasn't it?"

She stood up and faced him with her hands on her hips, waiting for a solid answer.

"Why not?" He mumbled and knew that Hermione would not buy it. There was a look of embarrassment and fear on his face which she could not interpret right away. He mumbled again, "I don't know Granger."

"Oh! I know what's going on!" Hermione said mischievously, and then she stopped in her tracks and hit herself over the head. She took her wand out and pointed it at the wet patch and at her clothes. They dried themselves.

"You were saying?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah. You, Draco Malfoy, are so adorable." She said in a demeaning tone, "I can't believe you want to join the good side! You want your kids to be in Gryffindor. You are sick of believing your father. Your friends are idiots. You look at me and think, 'what a smashing girl, she's actually a lot of fun, she's kind of smart. I don't want to be a bastard anymore.'"

Malfoy sneered. His eyes were like little slits but Hermione saw through it and continued on.

"You were delighted when I left my own friends for you but realized that if you were friends with me, Harry Potter would probably come in the package. So you freaked out."

At this Malfoy laughed.

"I think you're getting your facts wrong Ms. Granger. You're the one with the mood swings. I'll tell you what you were thinking. 'Gosh! Draco has one hell of a body, he's quick witted and at the moment he's being nice to me. Me, Hermione Granger! Oh how I've looked up to Malfoy all these years and wished he would speak to me. My loser friends are so lame. But oh no, I couldn't have any fun and excitement! That's out of the question; I only stick to saving the world and reading books. But Malfoy is so irresistible... Oh god what do I do! What do I do?"

He smiled at her proudly as she looked back at him to horror.

"I would never have wanted to be near you unless it was to punch you," She yelled, "you ungrateful son of a… death eater." She picked up her bag and she headed for the door.

"Come back when you want to admit it Hermione but don't expect me admitting to any ridiculous Gryffindor fantasy." He spat into the air before him and cursed. She left his house quickly and without another word.

* * *

Hermione rushed in the apartment to find Luna making dinner. She'd been gone for a month and Hermione said she could stay when she got back, but it came as quite a surprise to see her in the kitchen. Hermione was out of breath from running. She couldn't have gone home in the state of anger that she was in, she'd end up smashing something.

Luna turned around and grinned wildly, "Hermione! I thought you would be here when I got over today."

"Sorry Luna, I was just over at Malfoy's…. I mean, playing Quiddich with Harry. Both actually."

"Did you use a time turner?"

"No… just did two things in one day actually."

Luna noticed that Hermione looked flustered.

"Are you angry at Malfoy, Hermione?"

"How do you know these things Luna? Why was I always surprised when you got Owls in divination?"

Hermione fell into the couch and tried to clear her mind.

"You're both kind of dim you know? You only hate each other because you hate yourself for loving each other. You have to be more like Romeo and Juliet, that's their names right?" Hermione nodded, "Their families hated each other, but they snuck around their backs and got married."

Hermione stared at Luna, "Have you ever actually heard the story of Romeo and Juliet?"

"No actually, well, bits and pieces."

"I'm sure there is a magical equivalent of the story, but, they both ended up dead, so I don't know really how things would have worked out. Same with the titanic, completely different worlds; one ends up dead. That film… Avatar, completely different planets; and the only way they were able to be together is if the muggle attacked his own kind."

"So you admit it, you like Draco Malfoy." Luna said conclusively.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lucius Malfoy's cane echoes against the footpath as he returns to his lovely neighborhood in the dead of the night. The street lamp lights up his flowing white hair and his evil pair of eyes. He returns to put Draco in his place, to give him the guidance his mother had obviously abandoned. As he tended to regularly bump into his old friends since he was back from Italy, he would hear more and more stories of his son politely greeting scum. He pursed his lips at the thought and walked up the steps to the place Malfoy had afforded with his father's money, his generosity and help. He lingered in the darkness, staring intently at his own reflection in the glass of the door. He knocked loudly and slowly.

Draco opened the door fast; he hadn't been asleep but in the living room drinking scotch. His first thoughts were that his father had died and was haunting him. He put his hand on his father's shoulder in a way which would normally have meant, 'come in and make yourself at home.' But it was far from that. His father stepped past him.

"You look lonely, my son," Lucius snarled.

"Not any more than you do, my father," Draco mocked.

His father laughed cold-heartedly.

"You best get some rest, you are going out of the house tomorrow. Now, where's my room."

Draco breathed heavily, holding back from hurting the man he'd come to see-through and despise.

"This way," he said turning around and heading up the stairs without looking back.

* * *

The next day Draco Malfoy accompanied his father in a black suit across town to meet up with, "An old friend of his." Lucius wore an all black robe and never once looked down at Draco. His eyes were on the road ahead, judging every person they walked by and sneering at the ones which he disliked. None of them, however, seemed to be worth his time to stop and insult which Draco thought was unlike his father. They were approaching a pet shop; you could hear the cages rattle and the squawks and screams of the animals. Luna Lovegood bounced out of the shop, waving goodbye to the owner. She walked toward them with a smile. She did not bother to stop, probably because his father was there, but she waved nevertheless. She seemed to have a faith in Malfoy that nobody else had. She seemed to see the good in everyone, really. Malfoy did not dare wave back but he nodded in acknowledgement.

Lucius spoke calmly after Luna had left the area, "This is the reason I returned Draco, to help you. There is no reason that you should even make eye contact with a witch so weak and strange. You know this Draco, don't you?"

"She's pureblood, isn't she?" Draco retorted.

"Yes, yes, but she doesn't value the gift she has been given. She takes the world she lives in for granted, isn't that just cruel."

He was making it all up, Draco knew. His father did not have good reasons for hatred but hated on principal and on principals that had been passed down over many generations. Draco wondered whether Hermione had been right, whether he really did want to give up his father's values; but not for Gryffindor, maybe for Ravenclaw, he could be pretty witty.

Lucius waited for him to answer but was given none. He walked into a house a little further along the road. Draco was curious; this is normally where his father would beat him across the chest with his cane for not paying attention. He started to believe that maybe his father had become a little more sensitive. He laughed to himself at the thought and then followed his father inside.

He walked into the dark study where his father was standing next a pale, scrawny man with blood shot eyes.

"As you know, Draco, we lost the war."

Draco spurted out in disbelief, "You believe we lost the war?"

He had a sudden flashback to running beside Bellatrix, hearing her piercing laugh, his heart pounding and guilt pulsing through his veins. His wand was heavy in his hand and the sweat was pouring from his head; he felt tired and weak but he bore on.

"Yes," said the man next to him coldly.

"You know this was years ago don't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but Apep and I still don't think that you understand such a loss," Lucius said calmly.

Apep took the stage and began to tell the story. It was a pathetic rendition.

"Apep, excuse me but we do not seem to have lost anything in this outcome except for your credibility as an actual wizard of the community. You once had control but in the act of attempting to gain complete control you lost all of what you had in the first place. You now hide because people expect you to turn your life around whereas you still believe that you are the good guys. I don't really understand how you could believe that though, because you were obviously following Voldemort because you're cowardly and power hungry and I'm pretty sure no death eater could deny it."

Draco began to seem like he was speaking to himself.

Lucius stared at Draco menacingly. Draco caught the look and realized what the most important thing to do right now was. Draco left the house and he apparated in order to look for someone he hadn't ever talked to properly.

* * *

He turned up at a small cottage and knocked hesitantly on the door. He heard footsteps and a baby crying.

Ginny opened the door and screwed up her face, "Draco Malfoy?"

"That would be me Weasley…" He said, "Where is Potter?"

Harry came up behind Ginny and raised his wand slightly, "Calm down," Malfoy laughed and walked into their home casually.

"You seem scared Potter? Who's the coward now?"

Harry put down his wand and led Malfoy away from the alarmed Ginny, holding her baby close.

"So you want to talk about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sort of, you know who would have been a better person to talk to about this, Luna Lovegood. She's not as stubborn as you."

"You're really helping yourself right now Draco."

"I," Malfoy began through his teeth, "Don't want to," he paused, "become," he breathed, "my father."

He spat at the floor.

He thought about what he said for a moment and shook his head, "I am my father already, and I want to be less like him."

Harry burst out laughing and Draco stood from his seat. He drew a wand and pointed it at Harry's forehead. He gulped.

"This isn't a joke Potter; if you as so much laugh at one word I will hurt you."

"What do you want from me Malfoy? If you tell Hermione that you want to change won't everything be just the way you want them? Isn't that what she wanted you to say?"

"I don't want to be you Potter."

"Neither of you really care about anything else than needing each other. I don't really get it, but you have my blessing." He held back a snigger trying to act sincere. He did really mean what he said but it sounded so ridiculous coming out of his mouth.

Malfoy looked horrified for a moment, "That's sickening… but I think that's what I wanted to hear…"

He turned pale and Harry actually thought he might throw up.

Draco nodded his head at Harry as he managed to say the word, "Potter."

He left quickly.

* * *

Malfoy decided to go home first rather than to Hermione's. He stepped through the door to find his father staring back at him from the hallway.

"Son, you've embarrassed me," He said threateningly.

"You embarrass me, I'm embarrassed to be your son," Draco replied with a smirk.

Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"How dare you retort and undermine your family's entire heritage, the people who gave you everything that you have."

"I did not have choice in the matter," Draco said emotionlessly.

A thin line of magenta light streamed from the end of his father's wand, hitting him in the stomach with one flash. It paralyzed Draco for a moment and then sent him to the floor screaming.

Lucius stepped over him and left.

* * *

Hermione lay on her couch staring at the ceiling. Luna was sitting at the kitchen table correcting her little wizards' homework.

"I saw Malfoy today, with his father," Luna said brightly.

Hermione did not reply.

"I probably shouldn't have waved; his father will have beaten him for that. His father always used to hit him, I saw it numerous times; although, he was probably treated a little better than Dobby."

"Actually, Harry called just before! Hermione you better call him back, it seemed quite serious."

Without answering, Hermione rolled over, grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Hermione! Finally," Harry yelled and began to have fits of laughter, "Draco came over today and basically asked my permission to date you. Oh Gosh, I mean, he threatened me a few times and did actually say it out loud but seriously Hermione, he's a keeper." Harry burst out laughing yet and again and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Bye Harry," Hermione said, beginning to laugh herself.

Luna smiled, "Well I'll see you later Hermione."

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

"Well you are aren't you?" Luna asked.

"Yes… I suppose I am" She looked at Luna curiously.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the house to find the door swinging open in the wind. She looked around the door to find Draco unconscious on the floor. She ran to his side and hit his cheek a few times, calling his name. Her lips starting to quiver. It was the second time she'd have to take him to hospital but this time it looked more serious.

She had been in the waiting room pacing for a while when the nurse came out and told her he'd woken up. She hurried to his bed side and he mumbled a hello.

"The ministry is now after my father," Draco croaked.

"I know," Hermione said quietly.

"But let's talk about something else," Draco replied and Hermione nodded.

"Honestly, what have you always thought of me Draco?"

Draco laughed, "Depends on when you mean really, Granger."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you punched me or after you punched me?"

Hermione giggled, "It makes a difference?"

"It was a pretty good punch; I hated you for a while after obviously."

"And then?"

"It's impossible to hate someone completely when you respect them, you know?"

Hermione held his hand.

"So you want to be on the good side Draco Malfoy?"

"Only as long as Harry Potter is on the bad side."

"You're incorrigible Malfoy."

"I like you," Malfoy said casually.

"I know," Hermione replied.

"And?"

"Well, if I said it back then we'll have to go on a date or something."

"And you would hate that?"

"The worst part is that you and Harry could actually be friends, you're already visiting him without me. That's a horrible thought."

"You're such a contradiction."

"Mmhm"

"I seriously couldn't be friends with any of them, full stop."

Hermione laughed, "I like you too," she explored the words as she said them.


	8. Chapter 8

THIS IS CHAPTER EIGHT! 

Hermione woke up to the sun streaming in her window. She heard the front door close as Luna left. She got up, still wrapped in her blanket and sat down on the couch. She picked up her guitar and strummed her favourite song. She sang quietly.

_You used to be one of the rotten ones and I liked you for that.  
You used to be one of the rotten ones and I liked you for that._

She couldn't remember any of the other words, so she repeated the line over and over again. She sang with a smile on her face.

The blanket slid off her shoulder and revealed her in only a black singlet.

She looked over to the window which was being pecked at by a fluffy white owl. She laughed and opened it and the owl swooped over her head to the coffee table. It stretched its legs and dropped a note on the table. Sending messages in the post was so old fashioned now, she thought to herself. The owl spun around, hooted and then it flew over to the windowsill.

Hermione walked to the table, the blanket falling to the floor so she was only in her underwear. She picked up the note and unfolded it. The handwriting was so neat and cursive, not even only in comparison to Ron's, in comparison to everyone. It was from him of course and it read:

_I'll be there in 10._

_Malfoy_

Hermione suddenly heard a knock at the door behind her and he did not bother to wait for her to answer, he just walked right in.

She stood there awkwardly, holding the note loosely in her hand, in her underwear, half turned around. He coughed, "Maybe, maybe I should have doubled the time to account for the time the letter took to get here… maybe."

"You think?"

"No, you're right, then I wouldn't have walked in on you right now and that would have been a downright shame."

He smirked and walked up to her. He put his hand around her waist and pecked her on the lip. She still stood speechless, her mouth open.

She hit him over the forehead, "Get out of here."

"That's just rude Granger," he said innocently.

"Fine," she said as she walked quickly into her bedroom and got changed. She walked out again 5 minutes later to find Draco making himself coffee.

"Make yourself at home," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I heard you playing before; you want to play me a song?"

'No, I do not want to play you a song."

"Then I will," he walked over the couch and picked the acoustic guitar off the blanket and obviously, he had to be a lot better than she was.

"Show off," Hermione laughed and sat down next to him.

"Come on, you know the song, it's um, Landslide by Fleetwood Mac and not the Dixie Chicks version."

"You listen to old muggle music?"

"Just sing along Granger."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling; it seemed ridiculous that she was singing a song with Draco Malfoy. He didn't sing along and she wondered if he was shy, he just watched her and didn't smirk. He made her comfortable, he smiled softly. She was starting to get used to this Draco Malfoy. She put her hand on his back carefully as she sang. Draco suddenly began to sing along with her.

Luna slipped inside the room with a bottle of milk and found them singing, they stopped immediately. Hermione was embarrassed but not as badly as Malfoy was, he was distraught at the thought of being caught singing along to a muggle song with Hermione Granger.

Luna looked sad, "Why would you stop playing! That was great, hold on a second."

Malfoy looked at Hermione and shrugged. Hermione nodded for him to start playing again as Luna ran out of her room with a tambourine and swayed along.

"We need a more upbeat song for this Luna…"

He began to play some Green Day and suddenly the two girls were singing at the top of their lungs and dancing around the lounge room while Malfoy slouched over the guitar on the couch and watched Hermione in disbelief.

* * *

Ron barged into Harry and Ginny's place and found Ginny making out with Harry on a kitchen chair.

"God you guys! Get a room."

"We did have a room Ron…" Ginny replied as she jumped off Harry.

"So, Hermione and Malfoy are actually dating now and you guys are okay with this?" Ron said straight to the point.

"Wow, do you ever come here just to say hello? Would you like some tea and biscuits? Did you know that James said his first words like three weeks ago?" Harry started muttering to himself.

Ginny sighed, "Ron, Hermione can make her own decisions."

"We should be protecting her Ginny; Draco is going to screw her over! I don't care if he's not evil or whatever, he's still not the relationship guy," Ron protested.

"So you're comparing Hermione to a bunch of girls Malfoy has had flings with? Nobody can deny Hermione is more than that," Ginny says.

"I still don't trust him," Ron replied.

Harry jumped in, "Actually, Ron has a point. Malfoy does have a history, a very long one. I think one of you should sus it out." He glanced sideways.

"Well, I'm not," Ron laughed.

Ginny looked at the two boys, "You're kidding? I'm going to go call Malfoy up? Oh hey Malfoy just thought you would like to get some lunch sometime."

She laughed.

Ron suddenly began to smirk, "You could go on a double date."

"Hell no!" Harry said.

"You guys are the ones that want to give him a chance."

Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny looked back. They cringed.

"And then, you can report back to me on whether Malfoy is now suddenly the greatest guy in the world."

Ginny smiled mischievously, "Alright baby sitter."

"What?"

* * *

The phone rang at Hermione and Luna's apartment. Draco was lying on the couch, with the guitar and his eyes closed, playing continuously. Hermione and Luna were both on the floor with their legs crossed playing cards. Luna jumped up and walked across the room and stared at the phone for a few moments. She pressed the answer button and hesitated as she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Luna, It's Ginny, is Hermione there?"

"Oh yes, and so is Draco. Who would you like to speak to?"

"Uh, um, Hermione please."

Luna walked on her tip toes across the room and put the phone into Hermione's hands.

Hermione lay back onto the carpet, "Hey Gin."

"So, Malfoy is there…"

"Yes he is, as a matter of fact. Would you like to talk to him?"

"No! I mean, no. Actually, I was wondering if you two would like to go on a double date with me and Harry."

Hermione smiled widely and looked over at Draco who had one eye open, watching her take the phone call.

"Oh, we would love to. That would be divine! How about tonight?"

"Actually… that would be perfect."

"Great! How about we all just meet at your and then leave?"

"Alright, see you then."

Hermione let the phone slip out of her hands and then she wondered why she did that, letting them meet Malfoy as her boyfriend so soon? What was she thinking? Also, she knew that Malfoy was right behind her, probably glaring at her after he got the gist of what the phone call was about.

She turned around and she did find him staring at her, the guitar propped up on the other side of the couch.

"What was that all about?"

"You're coming out dinner with me, Harry and Ginny tonight."

"And I have no say in this?"

"None, whatsoever," She smiled innocently.

Luna watched the conversation taking place, she chirped, "Oh, how disappointing, I was going to suggest me and Oliver would be your first double date. Maybe tomorrow night then."

Hermione turned to Luna, "whose Oliver?"

Luna stood up smiling; she tidied her vibrant outfit and began walking out of the door, "Oliver Wood of course."

Before Hermione could answer Luna was out of the door, she liked to avoid conversations of this sort, leaving the other person in a complete daze.

"Hey, hey, back to me!" Malfoy piped up.

"Hold up, I'm just day dreaming about Oliver Wood, god he was gorgeous."

Draco got down on the floor and lay next to her, he put his hand around her waist and kissed her on the cheek and moved toward her lips.

She laughed, "A little bit jealous?"

"You never give mee compliments."

"I haven't had the chance."

"You've known me a very long time."

"And for most of that I hated you, so toughen up."

"Well, I will only come tonight if you compliment me to my face."

"Well that just puts me on the spot!"

He began to kiss her neck and she moaned a little.

"Hurry up."

"You are well dressed."

He just stared at and he scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Okay, you're nice and funny and attractive."

"I'll take it, but it's a bit too general. If you want me to stay until desert you're going to have to come up with something a lot better."


End file.
